To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon
by Clow'd9
Summary: C & Y. From Yue's creation to Clow's death, the events in between and the man who tries to pull them apart. Yue is presented a little differently here and in his early days asks his master some disconcerting questions.
1. Awake To Sleep

So, this is the prequel to 'A Humanising Influence.' The "Sun" referred in the title does not mean Kero.  
  
  
  
To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon. By Clow'd9  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Uzume is my own creation. I don't own any of the other characters and CLAMP are just too brilliant to be mad at because of it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Awake To Sleep  
  
  
  
As he held the young woman, his oldest friend, in his arms Clow could not believe that he could find her only to lose her again so quickly.  
  
"Uzume! Let me do something, I can-."  
  
"No. It must be this way." The dying woman raised her hand to caress the pale face, a sad, regretful smile upon her own. "Please don't think that because I did not love you the way you wished that I did not love you at all. . .it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
The young man took her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. Though the younger by four years Clow Reed had always looked older than his childhood companion, he may not have acted it but the ageless quality of his family's classic features ensured the illusion of maturity.  
  
Uzume was the sensible one, the serene one who only ever got into trouble when she allowed herself to be led astray by the mage's mischievous nature. All his life they had been inseparable. . .until things had changed, until Clow's love for her had changed into something different. Two years ago, soon after his twentieth birthday she'd disappeared and despite how far he'd searched he never found her, no one could find Uzume if she did not wish to be found and now she had come to him, now when it was too late.  
  
"At least let me look at your injury. I can make you more comfortable." He reached for but she clutched her abdomen tighter. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew she was in agony. . .and she was going to die.  
  
"Leave me be. You cannot help." She sighed, a pain filled resigned sound. "It's done now."  
  
Clow felt his heart lurch as he took in her appearance. The white hair that had turned heads and the beautiful face that had held that attention had lost their lustre and the latter had adopted an ethereal melancholy. The soft locks were limp and ended at her shoulders where they seemed to have been shorn with a blade. Where was the girl he had danced with at every opportunity? Where had the happiness of her namesake gone?  
  
"Where did you go Uzume?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." Moving her head against the pillows she surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings. "I almost didn't find you. What made you chose England?"  
  
The rain pattered against the mansion window. "It must have been the weather."  
  
Uzume laughed then winced in pain. "Well. . .well it's still my home. . .you're here. . .so it's my home too."  
  
Panicking at the sound of her voice fading Clow brought the glass of water to her lips and after she had obligingly swallowed a sip she looked at him affectionately.  
  
"So what have you been doing with yourself my friend? Have you made your Cards?"  
  
He managed to look a little shame-faced. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Clow allowed old frustration to show through. "It's still the same old problem of harnessing both Sun and Moon energy."  
  
Uzume quirked an eyebrow, looking instantly younger. "Why must you harness both?"  
  
"For balance."  
  
"Yet there is still no balance between the two?" He shook his head. "You need some way of diverting the conflict. . .channelling the energy in a manner that suits both forms."  
  
Clow smiled. She made it sound so simple. . .and maybe it was. He spoke again wishing for her pragmatic counsel. "Also I. . .it feels like something should come before the cards but. . .but I don't know what."  
  
The women smiled slightly and looked away. "It'll come to you. . ."  
  
Clow bit his lip.  
  
"Why did you go away?"  
  
But Uzume was gone once more. . .  
  
**************************End Flashback****************************  
  
After the death of his friend Clow waited only to bury her. She had no relatives; his own parents had been the only one's to care for her so the mage wrote only one letter to the only other people he knew who would mourn the same loss as he.  
  
In their youth the pair had made many plans, the Clow Cards were one of them. Uzume's powers did not go beyond what little her pagan practices afforded her but her aura was the strongest Clow had ever encountered and nothing could stop her from supporting her friends' own superior abilities even as they continued to grow and cause concern to those closest to him. His teachers soon found he surpassed them and if it hadn't been for Uzume's grounding presence his power might have begun to control him rather than the other way around.  
  
With her help he had made plans for a set of fifty-two cards, each with a personality of their own but ever since she had vanished he had concentrated on mastering divination and precognitive dreams. Anything that could help him find her he had studied until exhaustion but now he would put their plans into action. A few supportive words from Uzume moments before her death had been all he needed to set ideas in motion. From those words he created a new magic device, a construct that would enable him to harness both Sun and Moon as no magician had yet managed. It took a lot of his magic to create the tiny invention but immediately after its completion he moved on to his next task. He now knew what was needed, what was missing, protectors, warriors. . .Guardians.  
  
He really should have waited to regain some of his power but then he probably also should have waited for the grief to subside but he had kept the tears at bay purely because of his obsessive planning, planning that had lead him to this moment and he simply hadn't the patience to delay.  
  
As birthplaces go the library would certainly have been Clow's first choice but as his meticulous magic wove before him the mage wondered if he should have made more of an effort. It was too late now of course as he saw the solid, bright silhouette of his two Guardians.  
  
That was another thing. He probably should have made them one at a time but he knew he still had more than enough power to support the creation of two at once so. . .why wait?  
  
The one risk he would admit was that these creatures of his were not coming from a strict formula. The one he would call Keroberos would have a lions form with wings that could be summoned at will, his powers of attack would need to be worked on at a later stage but what was now starting to concern Clow was his decision to let the creation process spring forth from his mind rather than from paper. The design of the animal was set but his personality would be derived from whatever Clow subconsciously wanted in a companion. Whatever he secretly longed for would be contained within these two creations. . .hopefully he wouldn't regret the decision.  
  
He had put even less restrictions on the creation of the one to be called Yue. With Uzume a constant presence in his thoughts it seemed only natural that he should give his Guardian the same stunning silver hair and the chances were that by using the calm power of the moon for the influential element behind the Angel figure the resulting personality would also be like Uzume's. With this in mind Clow designated the being as male. . .he would not fall in love again.  
  
The sudden flash of light caused Clow to shield his eyes and when the brilliance faded he looked back straightening his glasses for lack of anything sensible to do. He saw a lion cub, adorable beyond words and an angel, beautiful beyond belief. He walked forward. Yue was only inches shorter than him, he was fully-grown. . .that was odd. He looked down at Kero, (instantly choosing the shorter name over the original 'Keroberos') who had to look a long way up to meet his gaze, so far in fact that he fell backwards into the hearth. The cooled and long untended embers of the fire stirred up into flakes of grey and at his level the newborn Guardian Beast was breathing them in. Predictably his nose wrinkled, then his eyes watered as he started to sneeze. The miniature jet of flame that emerges from his mouth was something of a surprise but fortunately Clow snuffed it out with his foot immediately.  
  
"Bless you." He said.  
  
Kero blinked at him, "ess ou." He repeated, completely omitting the fricatives.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
The cub smiled toothily showing needle sharp teeth Clow suspected he'd have to watch out for. He repeated again, "an-kou."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Ef-erfu-efee." The baby Guardian suddenly saw his tail as particularly attractive and began rolling after it when he couldn't say the word.  
  
Chuckling Clow looked up at the Moon Guardian expecting to see an answering smile of amusement. The pale oval face was blank.  
  
"Hello Yue." He said. The creation responded by tilting his head to the side.  
  
"My name is Clow."  
  
"Oh." Said Kero.  
  
"That's right." The mage confirmed without looking away from the eyes he had just discovered to be purple and. . .and feline! What on Earth goes on in my mind? "I'm the master of this house, you are-."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Clow looked down at the cub. . .but the cub wasn't there. "Kero?"  
  
"Ess ou!"  
  
The mage groaned and closed his eyes before following the sound of the voice to where is originated from on the high, *very* high curtain rail. He sighed in the manner of a world-weary parent and pulled his wand from his sleeve. "Kaishu suru." He ordered and held his hand out patiently as the furry body floated into it.  
  
"An-kou." The cub batted a paw at his chin which Clow avoided when he saw the claws still extended. He suddenly felt very sleepy. The spell must have taken more out of him than he expected. The cub yawned himself as he snuggled against his creator's chest.  
  
"I think we'll go to bed now." Yue blinked as the mage moved away and indicated for him to do the same. He looked down at his Master's feet, it didn't look that hard. He put one foot in front of the other feeling slightly triumphant as he found himself moving, his next step was a little more confident, the next one even more so and the next, then he got a little too confident. He soon learned you had to have one foot on the ground in order to lift the other.  
  
Fortunately Clow was there to catch him as he teetered forward, swiftly moving the cub to safety as the Moon Guardian crashed into him. Their faces were very close but Yue showed no signs of moving, he simply continued to stare, flicking his eyes over the features so much darker than his own until Clow felt himself blushing. He made a mental note to work on walking and personal boundaries with the being.  
  
Abruptly Yue stood back and the mage felt strangely bereft even as he breathed a shaky sigh of relief at the loss of contact. Almost immediately he had to help the tottering Guardian again. Kero giggled and his brother directed a glare at him before very haughtily straightening and walking properly, if slowly, on his own. Clow smiled, sensing some of the character that would later define his Moon creation and his relationship with his brother.  
  
Smothering a yawn he walked out of the library behind Yue who looked back sporadically so his Master could point him in the right direction. Focusing on the being's back Clow noticed the extended warriors tale of hair that was bound harshly in purple material to the middle of his back. He wondered at the thickness of it. It certainly looked heavy. He yawned again. Kero was almost asleep if the purring was anything to go by.  
  
He walked into his room to place the cub on his bed while he showed Yue to his own room and turned to find Yue staring curiously at his bed his head cocked once more. He looked beautiful. . .and he was in his room. Clow swallowed then refused to acknowledge that he had. The Guardian looked a little hurt when he found himself ushered out of his Master's room and into another down the hall.  
  
"This one is yours Yue." The creation entered nervously, he thought he might rather be in the Master's room but this one was very nice too. Clow continued. "If you get up in the night there's a candle is over there with some flint." Yue looked avidly around the room causing the mage to smile at the hungry curiosity. He had quickly come to realise the blank reception that greeted any of his words did not signify simplicity, just innocence. He would have to wait until he found some way to communicate with him.  
  
"Good-night Yue."  
  
Unexpectedly the Guardian bowed to him and watched silently as he closed the door.  
  
Over the following two days Keroberos needed a lot of attention, in between watching the cub and his own sudden sleepiness Clow never managed to hold a conversation with Yue. The Guardian treated him respectfully but somehow Clow felt off guard in his presence, as though he was not the wiser and older of the two. Most of the being's time was spent in his room where Clow took him food and respected his privacy. Fortunately the Angel was more mature than his brother and the mage deduced his mentality must be that of a toddler rather than an infant. What he couldn't understand was why Kero had begun life as a cub yet Yue was physically fully matured. As a product of his mind clearly Clow must have wanted it this way, for whatever reason.  
  
On the fourth day of his creation Clow came across the Moon Guardian as he examined himself in the mirror, a comb in his hand. Seeing the being just stare at the grooming tool the mage stepped forward.  
  
"Here Yue, I'll show you how." He spoke as to a child, soothingly and gently watching as Yue tilted his head to the side and stared at him inscrutably and allowed the comb to be plucked from his fingers.  
  
"You must do this everyday, just like brushing your teeth and washing your face." Standing behind him and smiling at him in the mirror Clow began to unravel the purple wrap covering the thick ponytail. He struggled a little because it was so tight but when he managed it the fabric fell away in a single rippled shower to the floor. It wasn't the ribbon he was gaping at though. Yue's hair had tumbled with it and coiled immediately at his feet.  
  
He looked up at Yue's reflection as the being stared back silently. He looked back down at the comb. "I think I need something bigger. . ."  
  
Being so close to the uniquely silver hair made him think of Uzume and he realised it was the first time in days that he had done so. Conjuring a paddle style brush he picked up the ends of the hair and began working his way up.  
  
"You know, I had a friend with hair like this and I always thought hers was long but it was only just below her waist and look at all this!" He cleared his throat, blinking quickly. "She's the reason I wanted you to have hair like this, it's very beautiful Yue, the most beautiful thing." His hands lingered gently around the mass. "No matter what other gifts you may have I would consider this the most unique. Do you promise to take care of it Yue?" The pure innocence of the Guardian's image met him when he sought it out in the mirror. He did not expect a response but the Angel nodded to him.  
  
Spurred on by this small break through in communication and his own suppressed emotion he turned the Guardian to embrace him. Knowing he would not be judged as weak by his own creation Clow allowed himself to cry sad and silent tears.  
  
Yue held himself stiffly as the man cried quietly into his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do but the feel of his Master's body heat was very comforting so he thought perhaps he should offer the same.  
  
The feel of arms hesitantly coming around him was a wonderful moment for Clow. I really do have a companion now he thought, even if he is silent and young he can be a friend. He squeezed the supple frame tighter to show his appreciation of the awkward move.  
  
He stopped crying a while before he drew back from the cool creatures surprising warmth. He put the brush down to wipe his eyes and when he turned back Yue had it in his hands. Clow raised his eyebrows in enquiry.  
  
Feeling emboldened by their sudden closeness Yue reached for the other mans black hair. Catching the softness in his hands he fingered the plait with interest and indicated the brush.  
  
Clow smiled. "You want to brush my hair?" Yue nodded. The mage chuckled and sat on the bathroom stool so the Guardian wouldn't have to reach up. Surprised at having his request granted Yue tugged at the band and sifted his fingers through the length while noting how the plait worked. He liked his Master's hair. . .it was very soft. . .Clow titled his head back when he felt the being pause what he was doing, Yue opened his mouth-.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The mage sighed and rolled his eyes at Kero's verbal signature. "What's he done now?" He took the band the Guardian offered and secured his hair again. Yue's own tresses were still streaming down his back. "You'd better stay and finish what I started." He said with a smile before hurrying from the room.  
  
After saving Kero from the killer butterfly that was "afta" him Clow's day vanished in a procession of scrapping, feeding, training, feeding, grooming, feeding and eventually - blissfully - sleeping. After looking for Yue and not finding him the mage decided he must be in bed and shortly followed his example. The next morning Clow felt thoroughly and finally refreshed.  
  
Waking early for the first time in five days Clow dressed and resolved to devote some time to his studies until Kero awake and once again needed distracting. He frowned when he found the library door ajar but relaxed when it was Yue he found poring intently over something in his lap. Maybe now he could spend some time with his other Guardian.  
  
"What have you got there?"  
  
Yue looked up startled then rose to show Clow the inscribed cover.  
  
"Socrates? Oh Yue! Let me find you something better to read." He moved towards the untidy stacks. "I have an illustrated copy of Perrault's Fairy Tales-." He stopped abruptly, sometimes he forgot that behind those fathomless lavender eyes lurked a mind in its infancy. "A book with pictures" he adapted. Clow was already reaching for one such item when his Moon creation spoke his first words.  
  
"I am almost finished Master." The mage turned in stunned slow motion. The syntax was perfect, the modulation and pitch of the being's beautifully soft voice even more so. No doubt about it, Yue had been capable of speech all along.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could talk?"  
  
Yue blinked slowly and cocked his head in that manner of his. "You we're busy." He stated simply and with a grace that defied his age and the rocky start he'd had with his first steps, he glided back to the window seat.  
  
Clow shook his head hard, still startled by his discovery. "You're interested in metaphysic theorists?"  
  
"I think so." Yue replied cautiously.  
  
Clow nodded, explanations piecing together in his mind. He loved having people to discuss literature with and since this creature was a product of his own wants. . . "You agree with idealist teachings?"  
  
"I don't know Master." The mage nodded again. Yue might have the mental capacity to understand such doctrines but naturally he didn't have the life experience required to form judgments on them. How ironic for the Judgment Maker.  
  
"How about trying some Metaphysical poets? I adore John Donne. Not everyone can appreciate his work but if you enjoy analysing the meaning there's no one better to practice on."  
  
He was babbling in his excitement, eagerly skimming volume after volume and extolling the virtues of many, Yue smiled faintly at his enthusiasm and Clow once again felt as though he was the youngest in the room.  
  
"You should read 'Devotions upon Emergent Occasions.' Where on Earth is it? I haven't spent much time reading lately, I really need to tidy the stacks. . ." He cast his eyes over the chaotic literature, to be honest he had penchant for disorder but still. . .he frowned at the dusty leather spines. Where is it?  
  
"The top shelf." Yue offered  
  
Did I say that aloud? Clow looked up. "Ah yes." He took the weighty book down. "I can't believe I've let things get so muddled up! No matter what else I have to do I should still be able to keep a tidy work space."  
  
"No man is an Iland, intire of it selfe" Yue quoted quietly, the Old English causing no difficulty.  
  
Clow laughed. "Quite right, I-." He spun suddenly to face his five-day old creation who returned his gaze with unshakable steadiness, the words the being had reiterated and the book they originated from a shocking third presence.  
  
The Guardian indicated the volume. "I have already read that one Master."  
  
The mage blinked then slowly held up some of the dense works of Plato and Aristotle he had just pulled down. "Have you read these too?" The Guardian nodded. "What else have you read Yue?" The being seemed surprised by the question but moved from his seat towards his creator to indicate the entire top shelf and more than half of the second.  
  
Yue had had read almost all of the great literary volumes Clow himself had taken painfully long to finish.  
  
"When did you read all this?"  
  
The pale face was beginning to look a little worried that he had done something wrong. "At night, when you did not require my services."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The angel's brow furrowed slightly confused by so many questions. "When you retire to your rooms I have many hours to use. I did not know what else to do but read. I'm sorry Master, I shall find some other occupation." He bowed formally and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Yue." Clow stopped him. "You are more than welcome to read anything you wish. I'm simply concerned that you aren't sleeping enough." The creation looked blank. "Are you sleeping at all?" Understanding did not dawn. "Do you know what sleep is Yue?" The Guardian shook his head a little shamefully. Clow cursed himself. He'd been so preoccupied with preventing Kero climbing up the drapes in the dining hall or choking himself on the quills he insisted on chewing that he had failed to explain the simplest routines to the previously silent Moon being. Yue saw him clench his jaw in self-loathing and misinterpreting it he bowed his head further.  
  
"I am truly sorry Yue." Clow murmured. "I've been most remiss in my duties as your Master. Will you accept my apology?"  
  
The feline eyes that both hid and betrayed so much emotion widened to their limits. "Of course." 'You're the Master' remained unsaid.  
  
The mage held out a hand. "Come, I'll show you a far more pleasant way to spend the night." He winced when he realised how misleading that sentence could be but needless to say the Moon Guardian was oblivious to any such double meaning as he take the offered hand and allowed himself to be led from the library.  
  
Yue's bedroom had a high navy coloured ceiling but the walls were a pale blue. He'd grown to like it very much, he wasn't sure why but the illusion of night over day appealed to him. What he was uncertain of was the article of furniture in the corner. His Master led him straight to it.  
  
"This is your bed Yue. This is where you sleep."  
  
He didn't know what this 'sleep' was but his creator certainly didn't do it in his room. "You don't sleep here Master."  
  
"I have my own bed, in my own room."  
  
"Does Keroberos have one?"  
  
"Well. . .yes." For now baskets counted as beds. It was fascinating that Yue could read and understand literary giants but daily activities baffled him.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"You just lie down on it and close your eyes. Look." Praying he could explain the concept by actions Clow clambered on the bed noting with some amusement his creation's alarm as the bed actually seemed to move beneath his weight. When the mage was stretched out and comfortable he held out a hand to his wary Guardian. "I'm here Yue. Do you think I'd let anything hurt you?" The being took his hand immediately and slid awkwardly beside his master. Fortunately the movement of the mattress was not as violent as it appeared. Following Clow's example he stretched out fully on his back. He waited. . .he hesitated. . ."What do we do now?" He whispered. The Master chuckled, a pleasant, husky sound.  
  
"Just close your eyes."  
  
Obediently the Guardian closed his eyes and concentrated on the back of his eyelids. Nothing happened. After a few minutes he concentrated harder and while Clow watched his brow wreathed into a frown as he bit his lip.  
  
"It has to come naturally Yue, just relax." The creation was looking increasingly distressed at his apparent inability to follow his Master's simple request and so sleep went further out of reach.  
  
Sighing Clow gathered the startled figure into his arms ignoring the fact he tensed still further.  
  
"Okay. Now don't think about sleeping, you can have you eyes open or closed it doesn't matter just don't concentrate on anything. Let your senses spread beyond specifics."  
  
Eager to achieve his first task Yue obeyed and kept his eyes open without staring at anything in particular. In fact it seemed he could hear his brothers heartbeat from down the hall.  
  
Clow shifted his arms more comfortably around the creation. He could use magic to put him to sleep of course, the Sleep Card may not have been created yet but there were other ways, it just wasn't necessary. There was one method that had always sent him off to sleep when he resisted his mother's constant pleas. He began stroking the silver hair from the forehead, repeating the motion in a constant, soothing rhythm.  
  
Occasionally he could feel Yue's lashes brush against the heel of his hand until eventually they slid closed. Strictly speaking his Guardians would never need sleep or food but why deny them the experience simply due to the lack of necessity?  
  
The moment the Moon being surrendered was painfully evident. His breath rushed in one extended sigh and his entire body seem to melt and soften as the tension of five experimental days left him. Clow sighed too, from relief. . .and something else. Holding Yue made him feel truly needed but he could not ignore the other, darker emotion. An emotion he knew he should not be having for one of his creations. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
* Well? What do you think? You have to tell me please! If you follow the magic trail you shall find the review button, you must then click on it and type the following words;  
  
Clow'd9, O queen of fanfiction, O mighty writer, I am not worthy. At first I thought you were same insane psychopathic mass murderer with a mistaken belief in non-existent writing skills and occasional erotic moments. . .but now we know the truth. Clow bless you, I grovel at your feet.  
  
. . .Well that's what you're thinking right?  
  
. . .It isn't?  
  
. . .Oh  
  
Kero: "Oh!"  
  
Clow'd9: "You love my work don't you Kero?"  
  
Kero: "Ess ou."  
  
Clow'd9: "Say it, say; Clow'd9 you genius you."  
  
Kero: *Talking with his mouth full. . .of his tail* "Ohdny ou enus ou."  
  
Clow'd9: *Looks pitifully at readers* "Your mission is clear, unless you want a reformed pronunciation system that will rival that of the Tellytubbies then for Clow's sake review and say the words properly!"  
  
Kero: "An-kou. . ."  
  
. . .feel free to say it's crap if you prefer. . . 


	2. Out Manoeuvred

A/N: My thanks go out to my beta half Ping who picked me up on how speedy this chapter was, believe it or not I have tried to slow it down but without much success. Btw, 'Lexicon' is the original name for dictionaries.  
  
  
  
To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon. By Clow'd9  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Uzume is my own creation. I don't own any of the other characters. . .CLAMP beat me to it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Out Manoeuvred  
  
  
  
When Yue awoke Clow was gone and he quickly made the connection that he needed his Master with him in order to sleep. He was perfectly at ease with that conclusion as he stood up on the bed and walked to the edge. It was actually quite a long way down and he was surprised Clow had jumped down without him hearing it. He hopped down and landed a little awkwardly since his sash had unravelled. He frowned at the offending article and after attempting unsuccessfully to rearrange it he set off after his master.  
  
  
  
Clow looked up from scratching Kero's stomach when his other Guardian entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Yue." The creation smiled shyly and bowed in the doorway seeming hesitant about entering the unfamiliar room. Eventually he walked forward and held out his fallen sash.  
  
"I couldn't fix it."  
  
The mage stood and took the fabric in his hands. "I'll show you."  
  
Yue concentrated briefly as he was shown how to arrange the material, but his sharp mind picked it up instantly and he began focusing on other things.  
  
He'd never been in this room before although he believed his brother spent quite a lot of his time in it. The air smelled. . .strange.  
  
When Clow stood back to check the robes were immaculate once more he noticed the distracted expression.  
  
"This is the kitchen, it's where we eat."  
  
This time he was perfectly prepared for the curios expression as he said the last word.  
  
"Humans have to eat to stay alive but Guardians can eat for enjoyment."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kero's nose twitched and rose indicating that his food was ready. Yue watched his Master bustle industriously around the worktops before returning and placing a bowl of heated contents in front of the Sun Guardian. The angel felt slightly sick as the cub buried his muzzle and ate noisily.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Meat."  
  
Pale skin became even paler. "From an animal?"  
  
Clow nodded slowly. "Yes."  
  
Yue swallowed. "Do you eat. . .that?"  
  
"Not very often, my mother raised me on vegetables more than anything, and rice of course."  
  
"What are you eating now?"  
  
"I like fruit in the morning." He walked Yue over to the table and showed him the selection of fruit. "Choose whatever you like, that's a banana, an apple, an orange, a pear, no pineapple I'm afraid and- oh I know what you'd like!" He disappeared for a moment then came back with a small basket of glossy red fruit.  
  
"These are strawberries." He held one out. "Try one."  
  
The Guardian took it and studied it as it rolled on his palm before Clow took the initiative and ate one himself. Yue soon followed his example and bit into the ripe flesh.  
  
He chewed slowly at first and then faster with eyes that became wider and wider with each taste. He didn't even bother biting the remaining piece and instead popped the whole thing in his mouth making Clow very glad he had already removed the stalk.  
  
The mouthful caused a droplet of pink juice to run down his chin before Clow collected it onto his fingertip. He licked it from the digit without thinking about it so intent was he on the Moon Guardians expression. The amethyst eyes were half closed in pleasure.  
  
"Nice?" The mage queried, his voice laden with humour.  
  
"Mmmmm."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Mmmmm."  
  
It pleased Clow to see the Guardian relax, his stance became less rigid, his speech less controlled and by the afternoon he had stopped bowing continually.  
  
When lunchtime came Yue had tried all the other fruits and was quite partial to apples and pears but was now wary of oranges after having his first taste of one and finding it to be a rather sharp and sour example.  
  
He wasn't overly fond of bananas although they appeared to be the one fruit his brother would touch. By now there were no strawberries left and he stated very simply and politely but with the insistence of any newborn that he wanted more strawberries. When Clow had seen a pout emerging he'd conceded and taken them for their first trip outdoors.  
  
  
  
"No Kero, leave the butterfly alone." The furred ears twitched back and forth detecting each new sound, from the butterfly to the grasshopper, the tall plant stems to the goldfish in the pond. Yue was equally insatiable as he trailed his fingers across the waters surface jumping slightly when daring pond life darted across the depths. He was sat on the stone edge his toes curling into the springy grass since being assured that it was perfectly safe to let it "stab" his bare feet. When he lifted his hand it was dripping and Clow came forward to dry it off with the dark fabric of his sleeve.  
  
"Thank-you Master."  
  
Clow frowned, partly because he had just realised that soon he would have to teach Yue how to bathe and also because of the formality.  
  
"Why do you call me 'Master'?"  
  
"Because you are, you said so."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes. You said you were the Master of this house."  
  
"Of this building maybe but not of you, not of a person."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Oh. . ." Clow was a little startled by that. "Don't you think you could call me by my given name?"  
  
The silver head cocked to the side consideringly. "Is that what you would wish?"  
  
The mage hesitated, if he said yes the Guardian would take it as a command, which would defeat the whole object.  
  
"When *you* wish to call me Clow please do so."  
  
The pale mouth lengthened into a broad smile. "I will."  
  
"An kou." Clow blinked he'd been about to say those words but quite obviously that wasn't his voice.  
  
"Kero? Where are you?"  
  
"Are you?" The cub called back to him for once pronouncing the monosyllables correctly and revealing his hidden position to the acute hearing of his brother.  
  
"He's over there." Yue pointed starting to walk forward.  
  
He squinted slightly before spotting a patch of golden fluff. "Yue's going to get you."  
  
"Et tu?" Clow laughed, the cub could barely speak English and now he was unwittingly using French.  
  
"Oui." He replied.  
  
The Moon Guardian beside him looked blank. "We?" The being couldn't help but let his cool blood warm at the sight of his creator laughing so heartily even if he had no idea of the cause.  
  
It took rather a while to collect the strawberries, hours in fact, in which time Clow exhausted his knowledge of games to teach, they started with hide and seek but moved on to a game of chase when Yue found it almost impossible to blend in with his silver hair, white robes and stark aura. At first running also proved a problem because he hair kept snagging on the overgrown vegetation of the garden, one task he found a great talent for was stone skimming and soon surpassed his teacher. Yue basked in the approval and Clow would have had to be blind to miss the radiant smile and contented expression in the exotic eyes as they trudged happily but wearily back to the mansion. Half way back Kero promptly slumped down to sleep and was carried but his brother.  
  
  
  
While the sun was setting Clow was in his study mulling over the cards, only about two thirds had faces the rest were incomplete designs. . .Uzume was the artistic one. Strange, thinking about her should bring him pain but instead he felt sadness and regret, sadness naturally that she had died so young and regret that he had not found her or that she had not come to him sooner. . .perhaps that was why the grief was not so over-whelming. He'd truly lost her two years ago and he'd suffered then, he'd cried then, that was when he first began letting go, now he had-.  
  
"Master?"  
  
The mage looked up suddenly, Yue was stealthier than a cat. "Yue" He greeted and motioned for the creation to enter.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you."  
  
"You're never a disturbance Yue." Well in truth he was a form of *disturbance* but a very pleasant one really. . .a six day old one, he reminded himself.  
  
"I came to get a book or-."  
  
"Two?" Clow guessed.  
  
Yue nodded looking oddly bashful.  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
He watched the slender figure walk to the shelves and return a book, goodness he read fast!  
  
"What is the one you've just read called?"  
  
"The Lexicon."  
  
Clow covered his smile discreetly behind his hand. "That one isn't a reading book Yue."  
  
"No but it taught me a lot, if I had read it before I would have known about sleeping and eating."  
  
"What did you learn about sleep?"  
  
The Guardian stood straighter and recited his 'lesson.' "The verb 'to sleep' meaning to surrender consciousness."  
  
The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that would have been enough to teach you how to sleep?"  
  
"Well. . .no." Yue admitted.  
  
"Books are not everything Yue, people make the best teachers, you need only ask me, anything, and I'll try to explain it to you."  
  
The Guardian bit his lip and Clow waited patiently for whatever question he was inevitably going to ask.fortunately when it came it was nothing difficult.  
  
"Master. . .what made you laugh in the garden earlier today? When Kero said 'get you'?"  
  
"The way he pronounced it was the same as the French for 'and you'."  
  
"Do you speak French?" Yue approached with far less caution than usual his eyes wide with interest.  
  
Clow grimaced self-depreciatingly. "Not perfectly like I do Chinese and Latin."  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"Yes my mother is Chinese but my father is English so I grew up speaking both."  
  
Again the white teeth appeared to capture the lower lip. "Could you teach me?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
"I can certainly try Yue."  
  
The being thought for a moment while looking at the library stacks. "I can learn the other languages from books"  
  
Clow restrained a chuckle, this one would probably always retreat to his books. "There are rather a lot of languages in the world Yue."  
  
The pale brow puckered into a frown before smoothing out once more. "Then I will start tonight."  
  
A smile managed to escape as the mage replied. "Well I'm teaching myself Japanese at the moment. . .I'm not quite sure why, fascinating culture, you can make a start on that and here's some Latin poetry you might want to familiarize yourself with before we start lessons okay?"  
  
Both books were close at hand, the poetry volume worn from much use as he passed them to the Guardian.  
  
"Are you going to bed now?"  
  
The lavender eyes showed confusion. "No, I am going to read."  
  
"What I meant was, are you going to read in bed?"  
  
"How can I read when I am asleep?"  
  
The mage smiled inwardly. "You don't have to sleep Yue, a bed is just somewhere you can sleep should you wish to."  
  
"I. . .see."  
  
He was looking back at the dictionary now and it was perfectly obvious he didn't 'see' but Clow wished him a goodnight anyway.  
  
Three hours later he rose a little stiffly from his red leather chair and carrying the flickering taper candle carefully he made his way to his room where, checking once on the sleeping bundle that was his Sun Guardian and thinking more than once of his Moon Guardian he climbed and settled into the large bed and lay staring up at the rather decadent canopy.  
  
  
  
Yue frowned at the dark blue ceiling of his bedroom, something was wrong, he couldn't even get his eyes to stay closed because they kept popping back open.perhaps he was defective. He'd being trying for the last hour to sleep and although a slow process he had seemed to be making progress until he heard his Master pad down the hallway and into his own room. Now he was wide-awake and his bed was not half as warm as he remembered it having been last night.  
  
The Master would know what was wrong. With a resolved nod to nobody in particular Yue climbed off the bed and exited his room.  
  
  
  
The mage if the house was having difficulty relaxing when his doorway opened to reveal a vision. Uzume? He almost said the name aloud until he recognised the brilliant sight as Yue. . .strangely the expected stab of disappointment never struck as he raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
  
"What is it Yue?"  
  
The room should have been completely dark but the Moon Guardian's presence flooded it with a soft natural light that didn't offend the human's unfocused eyes.  
  
The glowing creation began hesitantly. "My. . .my bed doesn't work without you. Do you think it's broken?"  
  
Clow sat up so suddenly the covers fell to his waist, rather than the embarrassment he had expected Yue's gaze was one of rapt curiosity as he walked towards the bed and climbed upon it.  
  
Amethyst eyes roved across the mages bare chest. "You've changed your robes. . ." Reaching across his fingers stroked the strange fabric enraptured as it seemed to ripple beneath his touch. "This is very nice."  
  
"I-its my skin Yue."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you like that all over?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I?" The Guardian tugged at his collar as if to look beneath.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Yue splayed his hand over his Master's chest noting the contrast between their skin tones. Clow himself was quite pale but the Moon Guardian was unnaturally so, he only managed the look because of his equally light hair color. "No. I am different."  
  
"Yes, but you're like that all over Yue."  
  
"But I want this." He curled his fingers into the defined chest. He meant of course that he wanted darker skin and indeed for the rest of his life he would be most attracted to those with it.  
  
"But fair skin is far more beautiful Yue." A huskier note was creeping in on his voice and anyone other than Yue would have recognised what it indicated.  
  
"Even more beautiful than yours?"  
  
Clow's heart skipped several beats. "Yes."  
  
Yue smiled. "Then I must be very beautiful." He wasn't capable of vanity but the unintentional flattery was extremely endearing.  
  
The mage stroked one perfect cheek. "You are. . ." He whispered and leaned to press a kiss against the smooth forehead. "Incredibly beautiful." He heard a loud purring and assumed Kero must be dreaming about something edible until he leant back and saw the pronounced glow in Yue's eyes, his cat eyes.  
  
"You're purring!"  
  
The being seemed to shiver and smiled delightedly. "I liked that."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yue leaning close and kissed the other mans brow. "That." He declared. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes." His Master rasped.  
  
Yue looked pleased and immediately planted a kiss on his cheek. "And that?"  
  
Clow had lost his voice so he nodded instead.  
  
"Will you kiss me there?" Yue pointed to his own cheek and after thinking briefly and deciding there could be no harm in it the mage did as requested.  
  
After he drew back the Guardian gazed at him for a while before concentrating consideringly on Clow's mouth. When he spoke his voice contained a small catch as he pressed his index finger to his lips. "Kiss me here." He instructed and recklessly Clow obliged.  
  
Regaining some control in the last moments the mage managed to keep the kiss as chaste and close-mouthed as it is possible when you have your fantasy in bed with you.  
  
For his part kissing did not come naturally to Yue but then he wasn't a natural being. It took less than an instant to decide that it felt wonderful to have his Master touch him like this but his response was based on experimentation not instinct. Clow tried not to smile as Yue pecked repeatedly at his lips rather than keeping his own in place. This unskilled demonstration however, did not cool his ardor, far from it, but it enabled him to decide there and then to wait. He would accept whatever advances the Guardian made without openly initiating them  
  
Yue rocked back on his heals and sighed, Clow swallowed when he licked his lips. "You taste even nicer than strawberries."  
  
"Thank. . .thank-yo-." His words were muffled when Yue suddenly thrust his head beneath the mages chin, nuzzling persistently and beginning to purr even louder than before. From his cozy basket Kero roused and blinked hazily at the feline sound.  
  
"Et tu." He muttered sleepily and launched himself out of his nest and onto the towering bed. Clow groaned, Yue purred, Kero mewled.  
  
Surprisingly the cub did not start chewing his Master's fingers in the way that meant he was hungry but instead started nuzzling his hand where it lay dwarfing the Guardian Beast on the coverlet. Soon there were two sets of purrs and Clow was able to recognize Yue's action of rubbing himself against his neck as being identical to what Kero was doing to his hand.  
  
Eventually the feline affection ceased as Kero curled into his side and slept while Yue's silver head finally came to rest over the human's heart. The purring slowed, as did the Moon Guardian's breathing. His voice emerged sleepy and content, "Your bed works."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's making me sleepy." As if to prove his words the Angel yawned delicately and snuggled closer against the warm chest. He was making himself comfortable for sleep!  
  
"You can't sleep here Yue."  
  
Yue blew his bangs from his eyes and pondered at the goose bumps that rose along Master's smooth skin. "Keroberos sleeps here."  
  
"But you're-."  
  
"You said I was never a disturbance. . ."  
  
Clow sighed, out maneuvered by his own creation and betrayed by his own heart as he drew the lithe figure against him and covered them both with the blanket.  
  
"Very well." He mumbled, the resignation tempered with a smile. Yue snuggled deeper sighing in triumphant satisfaction.  
  
"Thank-you. . .Clow."  
  
  
  
  
  
* I have a very *slight* fixation with the idea of Yue purring.actually I shiver just to think of it. . .cue convenient shiver See? I like reviews too. . . 


	3. Responsibility

To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Zhen Mirou Reed is mine, Nicholas Reed is mine, Gwyn & Beledos Pebyr are mine, Uzume is mine, Yue is mine. . .spot the odd one out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Responsibility.  
  
  
  
Clow came to his senses early the next morning when Kero began clawing the bed sheet from his chest. The heady scent of some exotic winter blossom reminded him of the third presence in his bed. Yue was tucked neatly against the mages side, breath gusting against his neck, purrs still reverberating at the back of his throat.  
  
Now this was the way to wake up. He raised a fingertip to nudge at the stray tendril of hair scooping under the ivory cheekbone.  
  
He still found it impossible to think he had made something so lovely. . .the Gods must have had a hand in it, he thought wonderingly.  
  
"Et tu!" Kero 'growled.'  
  
Yue stirred and blinked blearily. Clow flushed as the lithe form stretched its length against him, rubbing warmly.  
  
"Are you hungry Yue?"  
  
"No." The Guardian answered blearily but honestly, he was never hungry, neither was Kero if the truth be told.  
  
The mage chuckled. "Alright, but would you like something to eat?"  
  
Full awareness returned to the stunning violet gaze. "Strawberries?"  
  
Clow laughed outright at that. "Very well, will you take your brother away first?"  
  
Yue looked at the infant Guardian Beast flexing his needle like claws over his Masters beautiful skin and quickly lifted him away. He stood for a moment straightening the creases in his robes as best he could and then leaving the room.  
  
Clow sighed with relief, now he could get dressed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Early morning saw Yue sat beneath a pretty tree he couldn't identify reading. . .well trying anyway. The world was distracting him. First he and Kero had followed a hopping green thing he believed to be a frog all the way around the Reed estate, then he had actually played with his brother and now the cub was sleeping yet again and Yue was looking up at every leaf rustle and pond ripple.  
  
Clow had taken one look at the lovely weather and declared. "Yue, the last thing you are going to want to do is read."  
  
"What will you be doing?" He had asked, he remembered the mage's grimace as he replied.  
  
"I have to start work on my task, there are no excuse for delay now that I have you and Kero here."  
  
Yue didn't know what this task was but he hoped it would free Clow to spend some time with him soon. For now though he smiled into the warm air heeding his Master's warning to stay in the shade. He looked back again at the page he had been on for the past half an hour and rolled his eyes before he marked it with a blade of grass and set off to gather some more strawberries.  
  
  
  
When the 'visitors' came they saw only a slender figure crouched amongst the fruit plants and a swathe of silver hair disappearing down the front of one shoulder.  
  
"U-Uzume?"  
  
Yue froze and stood very slowly.  
  
As he turned the speaker realised their mistake. "Oh my." The woman murmured, the man with her just stared.  
  
The Guardian cleared his throat. "Hello. . ." They continued to stare at him. "Would you like a strawberry?"  
  
The silence was awkward even to Yue's naïve perception and he was very relieved to hear and feel his creator coming towards them.  
  
"Ha! Yue I just knew you'd go off-." The words halted.  
  
"Hello boy." His fathers voice was grave.  
  
  
  
After stunned moments Clow managed to introduce them. Yue was in awe of his Master's father and fell immediately under his mothers spell  
  
"Where is Kero Yue?"  
  
"Hmm?" With his head studiously cocked the Moon Guardian was examining the. . .*differences* between the only woman he had ever seen and the two human males. "Oh! I'll just get him." Smiling enthusiastically he skipped off to retrieve his brother.  
  
Nicholas Reed turned to his son. "You've created a living being?"  
  
"Well, they live on magic not oxygen but yes."  
  
Zhen Mirou Reed shook her head in amazement. "Is it my imagination of is he made entirely of moon energy?"  
  
The younger mage grinned. "Its not your imagination."  
  
It was his fathers turn to be amazed. "You harnessed the power of the moon?"  
  
"Not only that, I-."  
  
"Here he is!" Yue called and as soon as he came close enough he handed the sleepily protesting bundle of golden fur to his Master.  
  
"This is Keroberos."  
  
His mother gasped. "Pure sun influence!"  
  
"They should not be able to stand being near each other!" His father exclaimed, a rare event in itself.  
  
"You must have found another way of channelling both sets of energy other than through your own body." Zhen observed.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Neither parent questioned further, they all had their secrets and they respected the right for their son to have his.  
  
"Shall we go into the house then Clow?" Yue prompted, both visitors looked a little shocked that the creation was using his creators first name and were even more surprised by Clow's warm smile.  
  
"Excellent idea Yue."  
  
The Guardian led the way.  
  
  
  
Clow's mother was staring at him again Yue realised and looked up enquiringly.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness Yue but your hair. . .it reminds me of someone else's."  
  
The pretty woman seemed to disappear in her memories as the creation stared back.  
  
Zhen Mirou Reed was elegant and poised, she was stern when she had to be but those in her good affections were loved wholeheartedly. He sensed that Nicholas Reed was a little more reserved, like one who had undergone much toil to gain what he now had and as a result would not suffer fools willingly.  
  
In appearance their son had equal shares, his mothers black hair, his fathers lapis blue eyes, his skin was a blending of the two.  
  
The woman looked up as her husband and son rejoined them smiling.  
  
"Well I must say Clow, your library is not too shabby at all."  
  
"Coming from you father that's a great compliment."  
  
"Needs tidying though."  
  
The younger man rolled his eyes. "Chaos adds characters."  
  
"Ess ou!" Kero had obviously had enough of being ignored so Nicholas went over to him and both stroked and examined him, every so often you could hear him mutter 'fascinating' or 'hmmm.'  
  
Moving towards his mother and his Moon Creation Clow bit his lip as he considered a detail that had been worrying him about Yue's 'education.'  
  
"Mother, since you're here I have a favour to ask."  
  
"Anything sweetheart."  
  
"Could you. . .teach Yue how to bathe?"  
  
Yue looked startled but the woman laughed. "Of course."  
  
So Yue had his first bath, unveiling a petulant side that insisted, "Keroberos should have to be tortured too!" but once he was in the water Clow could hear the sublimely happy sigh that escaped the being from where he was stood anxiously outside the door.  
  
Yue emerged looking very bedraggled but with delightful blush to his skin. Zhen soon set to work combing the Guardian's hair (which she seemed to enjoy) while her husband watched silently, petting Kero as the cub slept on his lap and waiting for the silver braid to be completed before he spoke to the other creation.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
The creation cocked his head. "Seven."  
  
"Centuries?" Yue shook his head.  
  
"Decades?" The Guardian shook his head again secretly deciding he liked this game.  
  
"Years?" Yue was distracted from another denial when he felt his Master's aura move closer.  
  
"Days." Clow's quiet voice put an end to the questions. "They are both seven days old."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Yes." Clow looked defiant and his father looked stern.  
  
"Straight after Uzume-."  
  
"Yes." Clow's gaze slipped briefly to his Moon Guardian, he didn't want him to hear this.  
  
Yue looked at his creator, studying the unfamiliar set of stubbornness to his jaw and added blaze to his eyes. His Master was not in danger so he bowed, though he doubted anyone was aware of it, and left the room.  
  
Contrary to his thoughts all three of them had noticed him leave but before they broached the matter of his very existence Zhen embraced her son. "We are sorry we could not make it here for her burial."  
  
The mage smiled gratefully. "I'm surprised you got here as quickly as you did, sea travel is hardly an exact science."  
  
"We were already in the country." His father's deep voice corrected him.  
  
"Then why didn't you come sooner!"  
  
The older man frowned at him. "For I very good reason Clow so please lower your voice." Nodding apologetically he signalled for one of them to continue and his mother did.  
  
"We had to attend a funeral then a ceremonial scattering of the ashes and the passage of leadership ritual."  
  
"Who died?"  
  
Nicholas breathed deeply, his stare intense. "The Pebyr clan leader."  
  
"Beledos is dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Clow closed his eyes briefly, sparing a moment for a man who could have been his friend despite their status as rivals, albeit supposedly allied ones.  
  
"Did he have an heir?"  
  
There was a small pause and a strange shared glance between the couple. "No."  
  
"That means-."  
  
"Indeed, his younger brother takes up the position of Clan head." The English mage's voice was grim.  
  
As always his mother elaborated on his fathers sparsely detailed speech. "We attended with the mage council, they are asking more and more questions about your activities Clow. If you would just show yourself once a year, just once at the council factions they would-."  
  
"They would still ask just as many questions, why have you been hiding? What are you doing?"  
  
"Well I for one would be very interested in hearing the answers to both those questions." The stately man had turned to look out the window.  
  
Clow raked his hand though his hair in irritation. "The damned council! I have poor power in my little finger than the entire circle of those meddlers combined!"  
  
"They know that son, that's what makes you a threat to them."  
  
"The less they see of you, the less they know of you, that makes you dangerous and that puts you at risk." Zhen Mirou reasoned, both the men in her life were rather hot headed at times so she was used to mediating between them.  
  
"Sorcery and politics, they should not be dependent on each other." Largely because Clow was only adept at the former.  
  
"Son you have to maintain tradition and more importantly alliances, the Pebyr Clan have been allied with the Reeds for centuries and next to us the Li clan is the only other clan close to us in magical ability. The Li's may not have agreed with your mother marrying a foreign and untrained mage but out of respect for blood ties they will not harm us, that leaves only the Pebyr clan."  
  
Secretly Clow marvelled at the speech, he loved his father dearly despite their disagreements at times such as these and for the thoughtful man to speak so much he must indeed be concerned about the matter at hand.  
  
"We never had any quarrel with Beledos, he and I were almost friends, I invited him to my birthday celebration so why-."  
  
"Clow! You have said often enough yourself that his brother Gwyn uses totally different methods in everything. . .and his temperament?. . .Well they say Beledos threatened to banish him for some transgression when he was just fourteen!"  
  
The young mage sighed heavily. "Mother, father, I like my life as it is, I have my home, I have my library and now I have my companions and a great task to complete, an endeavour that would make the council dizzy with its scope. I do not have the time or inclination to explain myself to narrow minded, old school critics."  
  
"So you'll hide away here?"  
  
"I am not hiding! I like my life, I love it, everything is complete now."  
  
Zhen stared at her only child steadily, "everything?"  
  
Clow fiddled with his cuff as he hadn't done since he was very young. "Everything." He confirmed.  
  
"I see." She murmured.  
  
His father turned to face him abruptly. "And so do I, but I hope for both your sakes you haven't taken this too far. . .he is too young Clow."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Does he?"  
  
Zhen placed a restraining hand on her husbands forearm. "Why did you create him Clow?"  
  
"I. . .I don't really know."  
  
"Is he just some replacement for Uzume?"  
  
"No!" Clow cried instantly.  
  
"Then why does he look like her?"  
  
"He doesn't look like her, it's just his hair, I couldn't bare to say goodbye do that particular shade but that is where the similarities end, Yue is beautiful in his own unique way."  
  
"Are you prepared to wait for him?"  
  
Clow nodded emphatically. "Yes."  
  
Zhen smiled with warm relief. "Then there is nothing more to say about it, right now we must consider the council's next possible action."  
  
His father's tone was cynical. "If you're lucky the Order will only send one of the 'narrow minded, old school critics' as you called them, if not perhaps they will test this boy leaders dedication to alliance."  
  
Clow shook his head, they would know where to find him now as well, he should have realised that harnessing as much energy as he had to create Kero and Yue would call out like a siren to those with even the smallest traces of magic. Damn it! Nicholas continued.  
  
"Beledos was not as malleable as they had hoped, with Gwyn so new to the position and seemingly less magically gifted they believe they have a chance of deeper influence over an ancient and powerful bloodline. . .I fear they could try to use him against you."  
  
Zhen nodded in agreement. "We need to plan our course of action before whoever it is arrives.  
  
Clow frowned. "Won't they notify us a couple of days in advance?"  
  
His mother shrugged eloquently.  
  
  
  
Relieved to be leaving the unusually charged and tense atmosphere of the mansion Yue loped back to the strawberry patch to collect his basket and book but once again a 'visitor' was watching him. Yue smiled at the new arrival who was possibly younger than his Master with pale skin and red tinted hair.  
  
"Hello, would you like a strawberry?"  
  
Gwyn Pebyr looked at his welcoming committee and more particularly the exquisite packaging. With a sly smile he approached.  
  
"A strawberry would be much appreciated." Then he took the elegant hand holding the offering and ate the ripe red fruit from Yue's very fingers.  
  
"Delicious." He murmured, eyes, one brown and one grey Yue noticed, focused on the Guardian who tugged slightly to remove his hand, uncertain if this was usual behaviour.  
  
Gwyn frowned and held on tightly, Yue let the man peer into his face. "H-have you come to see my Master?"  
  
The strange but human eyes widened slightly. "You're 'Master'?" A construct, he though, that would explain the eyes and. . .the rest of it. "Yes I'm here to see Clow Reed." He smirked.  
  
Yue moved eagerly, this man made him uncomfortable, he knew it probably wasn't polite to walk so fast that there was distance between him and the guest he was leading but. . .he couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
Clow, Nicholas and Zhen looked up at the exact same moment.  
  
"I guess I really was stupid to expect a forewarning." Clow muttered, his parent remained silent for a moment more still concentrating before his mother groaned slightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You mean 'who' is it." Nicholas growled.  
  
His mother's voice was resigned. "They've sent Gwyn as ambassador."  
  
  
  
Yue always relished the sight of his Master but to see him standing at the door and saving him from any more time alone with this man with the eyes that burn added an immense relief to the soft glow he always felt.  
  
"Well, well, well. The great and powerful Clow Reed." Gwyn called with barely suppressed sarcasm.  
  
Clow bowed politely drawing strength from the presence of his parents behind him and Yue before him. "Gwyn Pebyr, congratulations on your succession."  
  
"I've left my luggage with the carriage, your grounds are too extensive to carry them across, could you send a servant to fetch them for me Clow?" The mage resented the familiarity but his father saved him the reply.  
  
"I'll go and get them, my son does not keep servants so my Lady wife will prepare your room." Zhen disappeared with a nod and left her son alone with his 'guest'.  
  
"You're very welcome to my home." Clow lied.  
  
Gwyn smirked. "Well no offence but your servant was far more welcoming than you." Yue watched his Master swallow a retort, he wanted to tell him it was fine, he did not mind being called a servant, he would be anything if Clow asked him.  
  
"What's with it's eyes Clow? Are they meant to show the fazes of the moon or do you have some bizarre fixation with cats. . .?" Kero chose that moment to pad over and start pouncing on the teasing end of Clow's sash, Gwyn snorted derisively enough to make the darker mage visibly clench his jaw.  
  
"Easy, I'm not picking faults with your creation, far from it. He seems to me to be quite perfect." Clow's fists clenched at his sides as the rival sorcerer toyed with the heavy rope of platinum hair. "So perfect in fact. . .one wonders exactly what he was created for. . ." The mismatched eyes tangled with the fulminating glare of his rival as the creation answered.  
  
"I'm th-."  
  
Yue had been about to say 'Guardian of the Moon' before Gwyn pressed his finger against his opening mouth, trapping it in a parted 0 shape. "Yes. I think anyone with a fragment of imagination who sees you will understand perfectly well your purpose in your *Masters* life."  
  
"Gwyn-." Clow started forward growling a warning even as the other man removed his finger and Yue was able to cease the suggestive pout of his lips.  
  
"My, did your mother never teach you to share?" He looked back at Guardian. "Is no one allowed to touch your things?" Clow gritted his teeth hissing with the effort of holding back while Gwyn continued to look at Yue and rake the seraphic figure with lustful eyes. "Pity" he said and swept past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* I know, I know, I always do this, but who could look at Yue and not want him? I like jealous Touya so I thought I experiment with a jealous Clow Reed. I'll take the hentai defence. 


	4. Tempting and Tasting

To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Zhen Mirou Reed is mine, Nicholas Reed is mine, Gwyn Pebyr is mine, Yue *will* be mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Tempting and Tasting.  
  
  
  
When his mother came back down the staircase she was shaking her head and Yue had once again escaped.  
  
"Did you show him his room?" Clow asked, secretly thinking he'd rather show Gwyn the door.  
  
"Oh I showed him several." She came to a halt on the last step. "He didn't like the first six."  
  
The mage frowned. "Which one *did* he like?"  
  
Zhen hesitated. "Well. . ." She approached her son. "Now sweetheart don't get mad." Clow stared at her but offered no such assurance. "He chose the room next to- next to the door with the crescent moon motif. . .that is Yue's room correct?"  
  
The young man's voice was strangled. "Correct."  
  
"Yes, he said that particular room gave off very calming vibrations."  
  
"I'll just bet!"  
  
"Is his Royal Highness quite comfortable?" Nicholas Reed queried mildly from the door as he entered with the clan leaders bags.  
  
"Now that he's found a throne that suits him." Clow growled and glared at the ceiling which, unsurprisingly, shook fearfully.  
  
  
  
Yue looked up as the chandelier rattled and chimed. Strange, but then he had the feeling the next few days were going to be exactly that.  
  
  
  
The 'strangeness' started when he decided to take a book to his room and as he was about to open his door he noticed that the one right next to his, usually closed, was slightly ajar. Frowning a little he nudged it further open. It was very dark inside but his sharp vision clearly made out the third visitor reclining lazily on the bed doing. . .nothing. Well it was too dark to do anything.  
  
"Yue." He called. "Come in."  
  
"W-would you like me to open the curtains?"  
  
"No. I'm not a sun person." It seemed to Yue that the words were meant to mean something too him but exactly what he couldn't tell and he was eager to leave and look something up in his book.  
  
"Come, talk to me." Yue entered obediently and even sat on the edge of the bed when indicated, albeit a little awkwardly.  
  
"Tell me. . .what sort of 'master' is Reed?" The cunning human could not have asked any other question that would have gotten Yue talking so enthusiastically. He raved about his creator for a full twenty minutes and barely even noticed the other mans frequent touches beyond logging the information that he was a tactile person.  
  
  
  
The second strange occurrence was late at night after the older Reeds had retired to bed and Gwyn too. . .or so they had thought. He'd been waiting as discreetly as possible for his Master unaware that Clow looked up constantly to see him hovering outside his study door, finally the mage left his desk and picked up the taper candle.  
  
Yue was nervous, was he meant to go to his own room? Would he be allowed to sleep in Clow's bed again?  
  
"Bedtime Yue?" Clow asked once he came closer, the Guardian nodded still feeling uncertain even as they arrived outside Clow's room. The mage made no move to stop him as he continued passed the preferred door towards his own his walk becoming dejected until Gwyn appeared outside his destination.  
  
"Bedtime Yue?" He asked, mimicking Clow's earlier question.  
  
Yue started to confirm it before -  
  
To hell with it, thought Clow as he grabbed his creations arm and pulled him back into his own room throwing one last predatory glare at the other man before he followed and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yue was glad to share his masters bed again, if a little hurt that the mage was keeping himself at the very opposite edge of the mattress, far away from his tempting creation.  
  
  
  
Over the next few days Clow enjoyed having his parents with him but detested the presence of his rival, all three guests seemed to take him away from his Guardian. . .which was probably for the best he knew.  
  
After three days Gwyn's snide comments about Clow's hermit lifestyle culminated in a demand to borrow the carriage and ride into town. . .with Yue-.  
  
"No!" Clow had denied him instantly.  
  
The disturbing eyes had glinted. "Don't forget Clow, I'm here to report back to the council about your lifestyle, questioning some of the local towns people would be a good place to start don't you think?  
  
"Why do you need to take Yue?"  
  
"I don't 'need' to take him, I 'want' to and you are hardly in the best position to refuse me."  
  
He was right of course but if Zhen and Nicholas hadn't been watching him with such a pleading expression, urging him to hold his temper, he might have just given into the urge to break the bastards neck.  
  
"Fine." He snarled.  
  
Gwyn smiled triumphantly. "Yue" He called using a small magic trick to make his quiet words echo through the mansion until the Guardian appeared swiftly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're going to town."  
  
"Town?"  
  
  
  
That day Yue discovered his second favourite thing (after Clow, before strawberries) and that was riding in the carriage. He was thankful for the suddenly windy weather because it discouraged the other man from talking to him as he held the reins in silence, after a while Yue almost requested that he not strike the horses with that long, thickened strand of leather but managed to hold his tongue.  
  
'Town' was not what Yue had expected, he found himself in a single, gaudy building, a place with lots of women, women who didn't dress at all like Madame Zhen, no, these women had bright red lips and corsets that did not seem to fit them, but he bowed all the same a little startled when they shrieked with laughter and one whispered something to Gwyn, she didn't wait for his reply though as she pressed herself against Yue's chest. . .she didn't smell nice but that was no excuse for the other man to yank her away so violently, whatever Gwyn whispered in her ear turned her rouge cheeks pale and she no longer seemed so eager to go upstairs  
  
For once he regretted losing sight of Gwyn as the man went above with the painted ladies but he learned a few things while he was waiting.  
  
  
  
When the carriage returned home Clow had been hopping impatiently from one foot to the other for the passed hour.  
  
"Where have you been!?" He demanded as Gwyn strolled towards him.  
  
"Just because you like boring books and you own boring company doesn't mean that we do, right Yue?"  
  
"Oh, um, right." That was right. . .right? Then why did Clow look betrayed? Wasn't he supposed to agree with the guests? Human affairs were so confusing.  
  
Gwyn slung his arm around the wide-eyed being. "That's my boy!"  
  
'My' boy? Thought Clow.  
  
And then Yue was dragged off AGAIN and he didn't get to speak to him all evening, early evening anyway, he just sat and watched them talking while his mother dredged up a thousand anecdotes form his childhood and he grunted at the appropriate intervals  
  
  
  
Sometimes Gwyn could be quite charming, Yue decided. He was certainly a good listener, he had a vast amount of questions about his Master which he was only too happy to answer. . .the continual touching was getting annoying though.  
  
  
  
Clow watched through a film of red fury as Gwyn stroked *his* Angel's cheek and Yue simply carried on chatting animatedly - as did his mother. When the marauding fingers trespassed on the beings thigh however, peace treaties suddenly became incredibly insignificant. Clow was on his feet and dragging his creation away before his father, his mother or his 'guest' could even blink.  
  
"M-Master?" Yue stuttered as he stumbled along the corridor, which seemed to darken further as did his creators eyes. "Please tell me what I have done wrong Master."  
  
"You and Gwyn" The mage snapped as he led the stumbling being up the stairs.  
  
"I thought it would please you if I made your guests feel welcome."  
  
"Not that one!"  
  
When Yue found himself being swung roughly into the bathroom he wondered if he was going to have another bath. "Master I don't understand-."  
  
"No Yue, you don't." But how could he? He thought it was natural to share a bed with his creator, natural to kiss him, it was hardly Yue's fault. "You just don't understand."  
  
"I can learn." The Guardian pleaded desperately.  
  
"Good, then here's your first lesson." Clow directed his gaze to the mirror they were now facing and Yue's gaze quickly sought out his angry creator.  
  
"No Yue, don't look at me, look at yourself." That faintly roughened hand that he was growing to love so much rose to cup his chin, instantly gentle. "This is what people see when they look at you bewitching eyes, a lovely mouth," at this point the fingers lingered and Yue was unable to recognise the intensity held within stormy blue eyes before they shifted with obvious effort to another feature of his face. "They see exquisite skin and hair that surely has no purpose but to be touched, in short; perfection."  
  
Surprised at his boldness Yue turned and did not step away when he found himself very close to the other man. "Then I shall have to watch over you Master because you are everything that is perfect to me and I would not share you."  
  
Anger, uncertainty, even jealousy vanished from the sorcerers mind because right then he truly felt like the only man in the world for this being.  
  
"Yue-." He began but it was clearly Yue's day for boldness because he leaned forward and kissed him!  
  
Despite himself, despite his parents' warning he kissed back. Their second kiss was just as sweet as the first although perhaps a little more knowledgeable on Yue's side. . .in fact far more knowledgeable! When he felt a hesitant tongue tip press against his lower lip he drew back suddenly.  
  
"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Yue blushed and looked aside, Clow felt an invisible fist impact his stomach and obliterate every peaceful feeling he'd just gained. "I'll kill him!" The Guardian stopped him when he tore himself away.  
  
"No Master!"  
  
"I will not tolerate him touching you in any way that bloody-."  
  
"Gwyn didn't do anything I. . .I read about what we've been doing and the lexicon calls it a 'kiss' but then it mentioned 'mating' so I looked that up and well. . .w-we're not doing anything like *that* so I thought perhaps I was doing something wrong and then I saw people in the town kissing and it was different so I asked the lady when the gentleman left and she said she could show me but she didn't make my stomach funny at all so I said could she just tell me then she said if I waited she'd give a demonstration and since Gwyn was upstairs with his friends I had to wait anyway I did wait until another gentlemen came in and I saw what I was doing wrong I thought I'd try-. . .well. . .I-." The pointed chin tucked further into his chest. "I just wanted to make you happy. . ."  
  
Clow's head spun too much to make sense of all of the speech but he'd already realised that Gwyn must have taken him to a brothel and he was sorry to say he was familiar with the nearest one. There was one thing he couldn't understand though; "what do you mean by 'make your stomach funny'?"  
  
"Like you do." Yue mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I-." The mage could feel himself swaying towards the contrite looking being.  
  
"Clow sweetheart, is everything alright?" His mother appeared with a concerned frown on her face.  
  
Clow loved his mother, he really did BUT GOD DAMN IT!  
  
His father appeared with a studiously perplexed expression on his face. "Yue I was wondering if you could help me locate a book in Clow's jungle/library?"  
  
Clow loved his father, he really did BUT BLOODY HELL!  
  
Gwyn appeared with his perpetual smirk on his face. "Everything alright in here?"  
  
Clow hated Gwyn Pebyr, he really, really, really did.  
  
  
  
On the fifth day Yue was arranging the table for dinner when Gwyn snuck very skilfully up behind him and clasped an arm around his waist.  
  
"I hope you're on the menu tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"So you should be." Yue was confused and it showed in his eyes when he turned around unfortunately coming nose to nose with the other man. "Its not polite to keep a hungry man waiting."  
  
"I'm sure it will be ready soon."  
  
Gwyn's smile was sly. "But I'm ready now." He replied before kissing him roughly and noisily but only for an instant until Yue flung him forcefully across the room.  
  
From in the library Clow heard the sound of something large and heavy being thrown against the panelled walls of the dining hall. He hurried toward the disturbance and met his parents as they did the same. When they arrived the found Gwyn crumpled but still conscious in the corner and Yue scrubbing viciously at his mouth, wiping all traces of the other mans unwanted touch away. Kero was on the floor hissing and spitting on not looking nearly quite as ridiculous as one might have expected, he clearly meant to harm the creature that had upset his brother. . .but it was his brother however that held their attention.  
  
In Clow's lifetime his Guardian were intended to be companions but essentially they were warriors and Yue looked every inch a killer when he looked up. Like his Sun counterpart he'd bared his teeth, his eyes narrowing to mere threads. He didn't even register the new arrivals, he just stared at Gwyn's prone form. Clow could see turbulent shifts in the beings usually calm aura and he rushed forward to prevent him from killing the man though in truth he longed to help him finish the job especially when he saw a silver trickle of what he instinctively knew to be blood trickling down one corner of the Guardian's mouth. He reached to dab at the injury but Yue flinched back taking one look at Clow's startled expression before striding from the room.  
  
"Take care of that creature please." Clow asked his parents, referring to Gwyn, before he followed the Guardian, he hadn't gone far, in fact he had his hands braced either side of the window at the end of the hall. Clow was cautious as he approached.  
  
"Are you alright Yue?"  
  
"I. . .I feel strange." When he turned around he was ashen. "My stomach's gone funny. . ."  
  
"Like when you look at me?" Clow asked.  
  
"No, this isn't nice at all it's. . .I-." Suddenly Yue clapped a hand over his mouth his eyes flying wide open and Clow understood. Taking the tensed shoulders in his hands he began to rub gentle circles across his back. It worked even better than expected but as the Guardian seemed to melt into him awareness returned to the purple gaze and he stood back abruptly.  
  
"Thank-you. I feel better now." Clow somehow doubted that, Yue's expression was too cold, too still. . .it wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?" He asked and it was only when saying the words aloud that he realised what a natural occurrence sleeping with his Guardian had become.  
  
"I. . .later."  
  
But Yue didn't come to bed later, Clow had been lying awake for hours waiting for him and it was now early morning. Silently so as not to disturb Keroberos he pulled on his dressing gown and made his way down stairs.  
  
His parents had put Gwyn to bed earlier and just to be awkward he had lost consciousness half way up the stairs so they'd had to carry him. . .they hadn't bothered asking Clow to help.  
  
Concentrating briefly he glimpsed a familiar aura out on the lower balcony and found Yue contemplating a gloomy sky. The Guardian didn't even turn to face him as he approached, he simply spoke in a tight voice. "I'm glad we don't kiss properly Master, it's horrible."  
  
The mage stopped at his side staring at the shrouded moon himself as he replied. "It's not horrible Yue" He caught the sound of a faint sniffle in his left ear and reached to flick the teary trickle away and turn the shuttered face towards him, brushing stray strands of hair away from his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yue asked huskily.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you properly Yue."  
  
Instantly the being tensed and drew back, 'but I-."  
  
"Sshh." Clow silenced him with a feather light kiss on his chin. "Let me show you Yue, let me show you how it's meant to feel." It hurt the mage to see the new wariness and vague mistrust in his creations eyes but he continued to lower his head regardless.  
  
Yue's lips were clamped tight, no longer soft and pliant as Clow's own connected. With a patience he hadn't known he possessed Clow soothed the lips he longed to consume while Yue opened to his touch like the shyest of blooms. Trembling and hesitant the pale lips parted seeking. . .something.  
  
Charmed by the untutored response Clow yielded to the request and dipped his tongue within the warm recess. The moment Clow felt the innocent tongue curling hesitantly against his own he shivered uncontrollably eventually forced to break the contact.  
  
"Angel." He gasped and did not see the Guardian start at the endearment as he propped his chin on the iridescent head  
  
Eager for more the Guardian initiated the second 'proper' kiss and the thorough but gentle exploration continued until Clow drew back breathing hard. "How was that Yue?"  
  
The creation licked his lips and stared wide eyed at his Masters moistened mouth. "Magic." He whispered. The mage smiled. "Beyond that I think. . ."  
  
That night Yue slept in his bed again, in his arms again but he kept his promise to his parents, though the two men shared many kissed it went no further than that. . .and that was enough.  
  
  
  
Breakfast the following morning greeted the resident Pebyr with an almighty headache and an equally mighty black eye, which he dared anyone to comment on. The events of the previous day were not breakfast discussion material.  
  
When Yue entered with Kero at his heels the sweet smile upon his face encompassed everyone except Gwyn whom he simply ignored. Clow smiled as his Guardian bowed politely to his parents then moved to his Master's side.  
  
"If you don't mind Master I am not hungry this morning. May I be excused?" Clow's gaze slid across the table to glare at Gwyn, his parents noticed and swapped knowing looks.  
  
"Certainly Yue. Would you take Kero with you?"  
  
"Of course" the Moon Angel spoke softly and after sparing only one glance for the other occupants at the table he lowered his head and captured Clow's mouth. He employed all the new skills he'd been shown last night and he took his time experimenting with them. His Master's mouth tasted of raspberry which was one fruit he'd never tried so he thought perhaps it was simply how the mage tasted in the morning, he deepened the exploration hungrily. Clow's hands gripped his arms rests until the knuckles turned white.  
  
Zhen looked at her husband who raised his eyebrows before they both looked at Gwyn's dark and glowering face.  
  
Blushing becomingly Yue stepped back and stooped gracefully to pick up his brother. When he had straightened he looked at Gwyn for the first time that morning. He cocked his head consideringly and sucked his lower lip in a manner Clow was sure he didn't intend to be quite so seductive.  
  
"I don't think you kiss properly." He said thoughtfully. Clow choked, Zhen gasped and Nicholas lifted his paper higher. Yue remained oblivious to all as he focused on the seething face he'd left his mark upon. Nothing he could have done would have been as effective as what he then proceeded to do. He smiled. Everyone at the table could read the pitying reassurance on his face as his incredibly skilful insult impacted directly on Gwyn's overdeveloped sense of masculinity.  
  
The Guardian spoke kindly. "Maybe you need lessons. . ." this said he walked from the table with four sets of incredulous eyes on his back all wincing slightly as he turned back with a frown. "But don't ask the Master, he's MY teacher." The purple gaze seemed to flash warningly before he left the room.  
  
Silence reigned along the table until Clow's father interrupted it. "Well. . .Guardians these days. . ." That was all he said before snapping the spine of his paper again and resuming his place. With Gwyn seething to her right Clow watched his mother unhook the hair from behind her ear to hide her smile.  
  
Clow stared at his breakfast and unconsciously brushed his fingers across his mouth. He couldn't bear to wash the taste of Yue away and replace it with something inferior.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have something I wanted to do in the library."  
  
His parents speared him with a look, he'd probably have to 'explain himself' later. "Of course."  
  
Almost stumbling in his haste Clow bowed and exited the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ugh! I can't apologise enough for this chapter, I've skipped loads of good bits, which I hope to add some day, but I'm writing it in record time so that cuts out on actual readability. 


	5. Ill Humour

This chapter is for everyone who read and enjoyed A Humanising Influence. Thanks so much for sticking with this fic even though I'm taking forever to update!  


  
  
To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon by Clow'd9.  


  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only problem I have with CLAMP is that they own all these bishounen...except Gwyn Pebyr and Nicholas Reed. Zhen Mirou Reed is my creation too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Ill Humour  
  
  
  
  
  
Clow marched straight to the library not even needing to sense him through their link to know that Yue was there. He was getting to know him more and more. He was so intent on speaking with the Guardian, or simply basking in his presence, that he almost tripped over Keroberos in the doorway but he righted himself just in time and scooped up the safety hazard.  
  
The cub stated  
  
That's right.  
  
Ess ou! It was almost an accusation now.  
  
  
  
This was fast turning into a meaningful conversation.  
  
Where's your brother, hmm? Where's Yue?  
  
  
  
I'm here. The soft voice emerged from behind the stacks before Yue himself did looking decidedly shamefaced and focusing determinedly on his creator's shoulder.  
  
Et tu?   
  
Clow distracted the talkative cub by burying his fingers up to the knuckles in the scruff of his fur and scratching vigourously. He didn't say anything even as the moon creation came to a standstill in front of him.  
  
Yue bit his lip and began twisting a section of his jagged fringe nervously with his index finger looking for the world like a chastised child.  
  
I...I don't know what came over me Master. I apologise.  
  
That's perfectly alright Yue, I understand. You wanted to get back at Gwyn.  
  
Ye-es. That's true, but I also...I *like* touching you... He swallowed loudly before continuing in a low, husky and decidedly sexy voice. I find myself eager for any excuse to do so. A charming blush invaded the taut skin of his cheeks but he was clearly determined to continue. I've been staring at a a tiny speck of dust on your right shoulder since you came in and wondering if you would allow me to sweep it off...and perhaps allow my hand to linger a little longer than necessary.  
  
All the while Clow's breathing had been getting heavier, his pulse faster. He began.  
  
It's not bad is it?  
  
He breathed.  
  
You're not angry with me?  
  
Clow shook his head, Not in the least...I feel the same way-. Joy blossomed across the fair face at his words.  
  
You do?  
  
The man who was potentially the greatest mage ever could only nod in the face of the radiant smile his creation was giving him.  
  
Still beaming Yue extended his arm and flicked the speck of lint on his shoulder into oblivion but instead of resting his hand there he moved it instead to curl around Clow's neck flicking his thumb back and forth along the line of his jaw.  
  
You don't mind me touching you? He murmured.  
  
Clow cleared his throat. No, I don't mind Yue, it's just...touching leads to other things.  
  
The Guardian cocked his head curiously. What things?  
  
Clow shifted uncomfortably and refocused on the Guardian Beast cradled in his arms long since fallen asleep. What things? Well - More...more touching.  
  
Yue nodded eagerly. I'd like that.  
  
The young mage choked a little before managing to disguise it as a cough. So would I, Yue, but it wouldn't be right just yet.  
  
  
  
Where to begin! You're too young.  
  
So I can't touch you?  
  
Yes, but not too much. Too much? It was never enough!  
  
Yue's expression become one of intense concentration, he'd clearly forgotten that his hand was still on Clow's neck, the mage certainly hadn't though, it remained a cool, feathery weight on his increasingly heated skin. How much is too much? His tempting creation questioned.  
  
Uh, well, when I start breathing heavily -.  
  
Like now. Yue observed helpfully.  
  
Ri-ight, and when my eyes look a little unfocused an-.  
  
Like they do now.  
  
Clow counted to ten before continuing. Yes, well, that will do. Those are the main signs, if you notice either you must stop touching me.  
  
Yue looked perplexed and quickly snatched his hand away. He studied his Master critically for a few carefully counted seconds. But I'm not touching you now and you're still doing both.   
  
I'm...I have...uh, indigestion. He stuttered lamely.  
  
Yue's restless hand began stroking his own chin absently, following the line of his jaw to his mouth and pausing to tap there thoughtfully. May I kiss you?  
  
The same rules apply. Clow croaked, still watching that hand and totally unable to fathom his creation's mental tangent.  
  
For forever?  
  
Clow paled at the very thought. Just until the time is right.  
  
When will that be?   
  
He might have said his creation sounded impatient if it weren't for the fact he didn't know what he was having to wait for. I don't know.  
  
But one day I can touch you as much as I want?  
  
If you still want to.  
  
And you'll touch m-.  
  
CLOW REED?  
  
Clow leapt out of his skin at the sound of Gwyn's voice reverberating through the house and possibly the continent. His ears rang with it and if it was that bad for him it was agony for anyone with heightened hearing...namely his Guardians.  
  
The sleeping Kero shrieked and shot into the air with his fur forming angry hackles. Yue had his hands clamped over his ears but withdrew them to catch his brother as the cub dived towards him.  
  
Clow spun angrily when he sensed an unfortunately familiar presence approaching him.  
  
Gwyn strode confidently towards them straightening the flamboyantly wreathed cravat at his throat. Well Reed, time to see what your Guardians can do.  
  
Excuse me? Clow growled dangerously and busied himself with checking his Guardians were okay in order to take his mind off his sudden violent impulse.  
  
Their powers. The man elaborated.  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow looking slightly curious himself but Clow shook his head emphatically.   
  
  
  
Gwyn folded his arms and appeared unsurprised by the answer. Lets put it another way then. You demonstrate to me the full range of their abilities or the mage council will put them down like animals... which to be fair is more than they deserve.  
  
Doing little to disprove the vicious statement both Kero and Yue's snarled low in their throats oddly enough with the humanoid Guardian sounding far more dangerous.  
  
Gwyn sniffed disdainfully but evidently made note of a possible threat to his person by cooling his sniping a little.  
  
It's the will of the council, not me, Reed. Unable to resist the man curled his lip and continued. Although I must say I want to see what they can do too.  
  
Tucking his brother into the crook of his arm Yue stood gracefully but with his head tilted to one side as a testimony to the fact that his ears were still ringing. Kero was still shaking his head and blinking bemusedly.  
  
They are not even fully mature yet! Clow hissed barely managing to reign his temper in.  
  
Yue is. The clan leader responded. I must say, the disparity between their apparent ages is ... interesting. He smirked. I guess you wanted to initiate' him as quickly as possible, hmm? The bawdy wink accompanying the taunt lacked any humour and incensed Clow beyond reason. His punch however, was caught half way from its smirking destination.  
  
Gwyn smiled triumphantly as he examined Yue's implacable hold on his Master's fist. *That* is precisely one of the issues I have been told to report back on since I contacted the council regarding these_experiments_ of yours. The moon being narrowed his gaze on the man he had just saved from a possible concussion, he wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't for the fact his master would be in serious trouble if he allowed himself to lose control.  
  
Clow shook off his Guardian's loosening hold, almost angry at the interference. To what end? He demanded.  
  
Whatever end the council deems fit. Gwyn parried pushing a curious Keroberos away from his polished boots.  
  
When you came here your purpose was to investigate MY abilities. Not my Guardians'.  
  
We were not aware they existed.  
  
The answer is still no.  
  
Very well. I will send another message to the council and they will impound your property, tarnish your reputation -.  
  
The Reeds are the oldest family in England!  
  
Ah, but the locals don't even know who you are, you're just the rich fellow who lives on the hill' and that sort of mystery is a breeding ground for gossip...seems you haven't mingled with your neighbours enough Reed. He scratched his chin consideringly. All sorts of stories have been circulating, I heard your body was slowly decomposing due to using the black arts but I'm not sure whether that or your violent reaction to sunlight is the reputed reason for your antisocial behaviour. Add a little more fiction to the rumour mill and they'll soon start waving their pitchforks.  
  
Clow laughed with genuine amusement. There are many places in the world besides England, you're just not worldly enough to realise.  
  
Gwyn flushed angrily. You really think you could get far enough to escape detection from the council? The people who, as you seem to have forgotten, could revoke your licence to practice your craft if their orders are not obeyed! Clow seethed inwardly. Bottom line, Reed, you either show an audience of one by choice, or the entire council by force.  
  
The bottom line, *Gwyn*, he gritted, is that I don't know if they are able to control their gifts yet.  
  
Able or not, tomorrow I want the whole show.  
  
Clow was instantly suspicious. Where are you going now?  
  
Into town. Unlike you, I rather like socialising. Yue and I found a very fine establishment on our last jaunt didn't we? He obviously meant the brothel. Want to come and learn a few things?  
  
Like how to make a lady hate me? Yue shook his head slowly but didn't take his eyes from Gwyn's mismatched gaze. If it is true that hell hath no fury like a women scorned' then surely the fires of a Dante masterpiece await you. I would rather dance around those flames than burn in there with you. The two men with him blinked at the cold ferocity of his tone. When he spoke again he was almost pleasant.  
  
Please convey my thanks to the lady with the red hair who advised me on the correct method of kissing. Tell her my partner appeared pleased with the results. Clow flushed but felt grim satisfaction at Gwyn's obvious fury before he stormed down the hall.  
  
Zhen and Nicholas sloped in soon after just as the clatter of hooves were heard leaving the stables. His father scowled as they moved to the window. He rides that horse too hard.  
  
They stood and watched their unwelcome guest ride until he was out of site before anyone spoke again, that someone was Clow.  
  
Well, with any luck he'll get syphilis.  
  
Zhen gasped. I know Gwyn is a little obnoxious but -.  
  
Yue was muttering thoughtfully. He cried in a joyful manner not usually accompanied by the condition. A pox affecting firstly the...' He ended the obvious dictionary quote in a fit of giggles. Hahaha! Syphilis!  
  
Zhen cautioned in a low voice whilst casting a quick glare at her husband who's lips were twitching. It's an awful illness, people die from it. One cannot joke about such things.  
  
Yue continued to chuckle enchantingly while Clow struggled to smother his widening grin. Zhen huffed, then finally cracked herself and lifted a delicate hand to cover her mouth.   
  
Clow is funny! Yue blurted and turned sparkling eyes to his creator.  
  
Zhen cast a glance at her husband, he too could see the way their son was looking at his Moon Creation and he acknowledged her worry with an equal measure of his own. Oblivious to his parents' misgivings the young mage began pulling faces, prompting more chuckles from the Guardian. After a brief moment where he clearly considered the appropriateness of such an action Yue stuck his tongue out at his Master. He managed to choke again before dissolving into more sweet giggles while the perfect alabaster of his skin turned pale pink. Clow couldn't even pretend to be unaffected by the sight or even force a laugh but fortunately Yue was too innocent to notice the heated nature of the silence before Zhen hurried to fill it.  
  
Well I'm not sure Gwyn would agree with that. She retorted tartly linking arms with the creation and motioning for her husband to distract their son before he lost his senses completely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwyn exited the brothel with an expression only marginally less grim than the one he had entered with as he dabbed at his cheek with a pristine white handkerchief. He had blood on his gloves and his shirt which vexed him further.  
  
Yue can deliver his own messages from now on. Gratitude is such a dull emotion...even when done my own special way.  
  
He found his horse and lifted the reins from the post calming the animal briskly when a scream from the building behind made it skitter.  
  
Women. He muttered riding calmly from the scene. Such a fuss. After shaking his head mournfully at the frailty of the female gender and the stains on his clothing he transferred his thoughts instead to the following day and the ultimatum he had set. What tricks have you got up your sleeve Reed? He chuckled, and what has Yue got up his? With that thought in mind he lashed his crop against the horses flank and spent the rest of the ride home in a vastly improved mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew, I know not a lot's happened but it's all building towards something so have patience and please review!  
  
  



End file.
